


Say Yes to the Nest

by writing2savelives



Series: Reylo Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruises, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Leia Organa Ships It, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Nesting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), POV Alternating, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Size Kink, as a main theme (?), little angst, not bridal themed as the title may suggest, then holy shit so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: “Rey―?”She cuts him off with a whimper, stepping closer. “Please.”“No,” he growls. “You have to use your words. You have to say yes. Say ‘Yes, I want you’. Say it. Please.”Her pupils are dilating again rapidly. She sinks to her knees in front of him, the ultimate display of submission and his Alpha preens. “Yes Ben. I want you. Please Alpha.”Rey's heat is triggered after she must stay at Ben's apartment, prompting her to build a nest of his clothes. This is how Ben finds her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680070
Comments: 22
Kudos: 590
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Say Yes to the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Upside to this self-isolation is it got me writing anything that pops into my head. This fic is a prime example of that. 
> 
> But for real, I hope you're all safe and staying healthy. I'm here to talk (especially because I feel that's what most of us are missing right now) if you want to. I don't bite, only my Ben does ;)

“… Hey Ben, um, yeah so… fuck I’m bad at voicemails… basically Plutt has finally booked an exterminator to fumigate my kitchen for the cockroach problem and I have to vacate my flat for 24 hours and I was wondering if ―.”

“Rey?” Ben’s deep voice is shot with panic. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yes! Hi Ben,” Rey stalls in her packing, his voice grabbing her attention. “I was just leaving you a voicemail.”

“… Yes. That’s why I am worried. You never call. Said you hate the ‘auditory obligation’.”

“How do you remember…? Never mind, look I was explaining to your voicemail that I have to leave my flat for 24 hours while they fumigate because of the cockroaches and I know you’re away this weekend at your conference so I was wondering if I use my spare key and crash on your sofa? Just for tonight ― of course.”

“Rey,” _god, why does hearing him say her name give her shivers?_ “I’m not so sure. Can’t you stay at Finn and Poe’s or Rose and Paige’s? Or Kaydel’s―?”

“Oh. Yes, of course,” humiliation floods her brain and she scrambles to rectify the situation, her Omega writhing in rejection. “I just thought since you were away and your place was empty but no you’re right, I’ll ask them.”

A deep sigh vibrates in her eardrum before, “No. I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m just being territorial. Make yourself at home. You don’t have to sleep on the couch, it’s not very comfortable. Take my bed. Please.”

“Ben, are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not. Please Rey, I’m not even there. I probably won’t even see you either, Leia wants me here until Sunday night.”

“I’ll be gone by then! Out of your hair, for sure.” Rey perks up. She _hates_ being in the way, since she always felt like that as a young foster child.

“Ok, but Rey, really it’s no problem. You’re not a nuisance. I’m sorry about earlier. Just ‘Alpha bullshit’ as you would say.” There’s a slight smile in his voice. Rey finds herself mirroring, a grin tugging at her lips.

“Thanks Ben.”

* * *

Ben’s flat is sparse. Rey has tried, over the past year of their friendship, to add some life to it; encouraging Ben to buy some thrift shop finds to bring some colour into the otherwise plain decorating. Her greatest addition was the record player. She initially wanted it for herself but after a quick glance at the price tag, pushed Ben to purchase it. She knows he enjoys it, since his collection of records seems to have mysteriously grown everytime she stops by, though he denies this vehemently.

But her favourite thing about Ben’s flat isn’t any piece of furniture; it’s the smell. 

She’s always known Ben has a pleasant scent. She upped her suppressants shortly after they started hanging out more often, at Rose’s suggestion. It was an easy choice really, helping her not have to change panties mid-way through a hangout just because her biology deemed it appropriate to produce more slick in the presence of a promising Alpha. 

In his apartment, though it’s harder to ignore her whining Omega voice, she’s always pushed through. Walking the line between enjoying his delicious scent and hating it for what it does to her. But today, she doesn’t have to worry. Today she can enjoy Eau de Ben without fearing if her own scent is spiking in arousal. She doesn’t have to change her pants three times or stand by Poe all night just to breathe the fresh scent of neutral Beta. 

Today she can enter Ben’s normally closed door bedroom and inhale the uninterrupted scent of _Alpha_ . Today she can rub her wrists on Ben’s pillow case. Today she can burrow her nose in his pile of dirty shirts, she can pull out all his clothes to swim in his scent, and she can strip his bed of covers to arrange them carefully under his large mahogany desk. She can discover the chest of blankets in his living room and drag them back to her bed under the desk, placing the soft fleece in the safest, darkest corner where the pups will sleep. She can pull off her clothes when she starts to sweat, shrugging on a large, particularly smelly white undershirt of his. She can use his sheets to swipe at the slick dripping down her thighs before stowing it near the head of her den where when she lays down she can smell the scent of _them_ as if it were real. She can doze off sometime in the early morning, after she deems her masterpiece perfect and complete. After hours of fussing, she can rest in the soft, dark, safe bed and wait for Alpha to find her. 

* * *

Ben is confused. Sure, he never really wanted to attend ACSMPM or Advancing Cybersecurity and Social Media Presence Management. Just the title puts him to sleep, but his mother had insisted if he was to join her campaign team, he would receive no special treatment and that meant no exemption from boring conferences such as ACSMPM. That is why he expected to be there until Sunday night, Leia had said to expect as much, but after excusing himself to answer Rey’s call, and explaining Rey’s situation to his mother, she had excused him from the last day of monotone presentations. 

“You’ve been working so hard, my Ben.” She reached up to stroke his hair, an uncharacteristic show of affection in front of her team. “You can leave this evening and go enjoy the rest of your weekend, or at least your Sunday.”

He’d mumbled a rare, “thanks, mom,” too flustered to remember to call her ‘Senator Organa’.

He’s still working through what might lead his mother to send him home early when he unlocks his apartment door and is figuratively slapped across the face with the scent of _Omega_. 

He's a slave to his body, nose leading him blindly to his bedroom where he finds _her_. “Rey?” 

She startles, her slim frame tensing as she drops… _is that his boxers_ … from where she had been rubbing them furiously against her neck. He watches a fog clear form her eyes, her pupils contracting and the hazel sharpening with clarity. 

“Ben…” He tries to hold her gaze, but fails when a dribble of slick runs down her thigh. “Oh. My. God, I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened. I barely remember ― holy shit what have I done?” Her voice is shaky and desperate.

His instincts are sparking to life. _Comfort Omega. Omega is upset._ “It’s ok. Rey, are you…?” He takes a step closer and watches Rey sway towards him minutely. “Are you in heat?”

She whimpers, a tiny sound that urges him to take another step forward. “I don’t… um, I think,” she stops to rub her eyes. Then glances at the mess of blankets under his desk. “Not quite. _Fuck_ , it always starts with the nesting though, but I can still think… I still have moments of clarity. I thought my heat wasn’t supposed to start for another two weeks.”

The scent of this room is starting to get him. Ben feels his blood boiling, his temperature rising and his muscles clenching. “Is this… are you…?” _focus Ben_. “Are you having a moment of clarity right now?”

Rey’s eyes refocus on him, he watches her sniff the air discreetly before answering. “Yes, you’ve startled me out of my instincts, at least for a moment.”

He nods, happy with this information. “So, if I were to ask you if you wanted my help during your heat, you would be able to answer without your Omega’s influence?”

Rey shudders, or maybe just shivers, he can’t tell. “Well, she definitely has some influence.” Ben frowns. “I mean ― Yes, I’m cognisant enough to answer.”

Ben lets out a shaky breath. Rey looks delectable. The sight of her, all flushed skin, wearing his white undershirt, the sleeve hanging off one shoulder, her ribs and hipbones poking through the fabric ― it makes him want to pull her close and never let her leave. Keep her warm and safe and knotted on his cock in the perfect little nest she’s made. She drives his Alpha crazy, always has if he’s being honest. But he’s always been the better man, never succumbing to his baser instincts and impulses. He doesn’t feel like the better man right now though. Right now he feels like the feral wolf he truly is. 

“Rey―?”

She cuts him off with a whimper, stepping closer. “Please.”

“No,” he growls. “You have to use your words. You have to say yes. Say ‘Yes, I want you’. Say it. Please.”

Her pupils are dilating again rapidly. She sinks to her knees in front of him, the ultimate display of submission and his Alpha preens. “Yes Ben. I want you. Please Alpha.”

And he is gone. Handing the reins to his Alpha feels _right_ . Hunching over to grasp Rey’s jaw and smash their lips together feels like he’s stepped onto land after 31 years at sea. Gripping her throat, hearing her gasp, tonguing her open mouth feels _good_. 

She’s sneaky, his Rey, his _Omega_ , and before he realizes, his pants are around his ankles. Her tongue on his cock is ―“ _Fuck Rey_ . Yes, suck it, just like that. Swallow down my cock. Show me you want it ― how much you want this cock in your dripping cunt.” She moans, so he continues. “I could see your slick from across the room. How long have you been this needy, Omega? How long have you been waiting for me to come home and _fuck. You. Right_?”

He punctuates his words with thrusts, fisting her nape and using her mouth as his wet little hole. She’s slobbering, lips red and eyes glazed, staring at him while he manipulates her how he wants.

“I didn’t know you were such a cock slut,” he narrates. “Didn’t know you were such a dripping whore. Just for me right, just for your Alpha.”

“Yes Alpha, only for you. You smell so good, so right, I’ve always wanted you to take care of me.”

Ben groans, yanking her back onto his cock to deep throat once more before using his grip on her hair to yank her up. 

They are a hurricane, a frantic tornado tearing at each other as Ben walks them back to bump Rey’s ass into his desk. He can’t seem to pull himself away from her neck, her scent so ripe it overpowers him quickly. He’s nipping none too gently, a path from behind her ear to the gland on her neck to her sharp collarbones and her heaving chest. His dress shirt comes off at some point and he’s got her panties halfway down her thighs before an idea strikes him.

When he flips her around, she lets out a delicious yelp before relaxing like the “Good little Omega,” she is. 

He pushes his fat cock between her clenched thighs, rubbing against her weeping cunt lips. But she wriggles too much, whining, “ _Alpha, Alpha please_ ,” so he shushes her by scooping up some of her slick on his index and middle fingers before pushing them in her mouth and pressing down on her tongue.

“I know, little one. Shh, be good and I’ll knot you. Taste how needy you are for me, how desperate my little Omega is for her Alpha’s cock.” He doesn’t give any warning before ceasing his teasing thrusts and giving her the real thing. 

She might’ve bitten his fingers off had he not removed them from her mouth in time. The way she clenches her jaw mirrors the clench of her cunt but he needs her relaxed. He uses his now free hand to grip the back of her neck, bending over and bearing down on her. “Fuck Rey, your cunt is heaven. Now breathe, relax.” She obeys with a shaky sigh, thighs trembling. “Good girl.”

Fucking Rey is indescribable. Probably because he’s been imagining it for so long. Or maybe because his Alpha hormones are pounding in his brain so hard he couldn’t put words to the feel of her cunt if he tried. Or maybe it’s her, the way she squirms as if he’s too much for her yet at the same time opening her mouth to let out a stream of dizzying moans and sighs. 

He can’t be too worried about his lapse in intelligent thought though, more preoccupied with the taste of her thick scent on his tongue. The feel of her slender throat beneath his hands, his teeth. The sense of her smallnes compared to his large overpowering body. The supple softness of her ass bouncing under his pubic bone. She’ll probably have bruises tomorrow. He’ll probably apologize but right now, he finds he can’t feel sorry. 

He becomes aware of her repeated mumbling after a few minutes, slowing to hear the words. He presses his ear to her mouth, pressing her down flat against the desk. “ _Nest, nest, please Alpha, nest, nest._ ”

_Shit the nest, how could he forget?_ “Do you want the nest, Rey?”

“Yes Alpha. Knot in the nest. Pups in the nest. I made it for us, for you. Please Alpha.” 

When he pulls away, _god she is a sight_. Tears and spit spilling down her face, hands braced against the wall, thighs still tied together by her underwear. He has half a thought to press her down again, deny her request and come on her glands, marking her as his. But it’s fleeting, his Omega is begging him and in this moment, in her heat, he lives for her comfort. 

Hauling her up, he spins her, kissing her passionately before finally divesting her of her shirt and underwear. He can’t resist a few savage licks to her cunt before scooping her up to lay her gently on her back in the soft nest she assembled. 

Their fucking is more intimate this way, with her staring up at him, thin legs wrapped around his torso and fingers curled in his sweat damp hair. For a moment he feels uncomfortable, burying his face in her neck to hide his flaming cheeks, and to lick her swollen scent gland.

“Don’t you…” her voice is staccato, partly due to the rhythmic slapping of his thrusts, but more because of a new, wavering emotion in her voice. “Do you like the nest, Alpha?”

He falters, hips stuttering because, “ _fuck Omega_ , of course. I love it. It’s perfect, it smells amazing and it’s warm and soft and… it’s perfect.” It’s true, he’s not lying, his Alpha is proud his Omega made such a good nest out of his belongings for them. 

She _loves_ this. Her fingers tug at his hair, he feels her heels dig into his ass, thighs clenching. She throws her head back, keening in absolute ecstasy. “Say it again, Alpha.”

He begins his thrusts again, renewed with the vigor of her pleasure. He trails a large paw down her sternum to play with her, accidentally neglected, nipples. He feels his voice rising from his gut, deep and filled with a growl, “Your nest is perfect, little Omega. You made the perfect nest for the pups, for your Alpha, and he’s so proud of you. You’re such a good Omega. So responsive, Rey. Omega, _my_ Omega.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses. “Yours.” Her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders. He can’t help but wonder how much of this she means. He knows, even though she’s dragging him into rut and he’s lost in her body, that he means every word. She is his, if she wants. _God he hopes she wants_.

When he trails his fingers down to her clit, and attaches his mouth to her neck, it only takes a handful more thrusts before she’s clenching around him and keening so long and loud, he can’t help but feel sympathy for his neighbours. 

He can’t hold out much longer after that. With her slick body wrapped tightly around him, her breathy pants of “ _Ben, Ben, Alpha_ ” in his ear and the steady tightening of his knot, he doesn’t stand a chance. His spilling inside her is the longest he’s ever come, he knows for certain. His swollen knot locks them together, ensuring his come stays within her. After that, his body gives out.

He holds her hips tight, fingers flexing in her flesh as his hips jerk every now and then, but otherwise, he is well and truly collapsed on top of her. He falls into the trance of their slowed panting and her rhythmic strokes across his back.

It must be five minutes before Rey squeaks. “Hey Ben, do you think you could…” Her little hands push at his shoulders slightly but he’s peeling himself off her before she can finish her sentence. She gasps easy air once his weight is off her chest.

“ _Fuck_ , sorry Rey. I didn’t mean to crush you.” He feels sheepish. 

“No, I liked it. It’s ok, Alpha.” At the mention of his designation he meets her with wide eyes. The shy smile she gives him is gorgeous, well ― she’s gorgeous. He’d forgotten himself let alone the time but now remembers with the morning light streaming through his bedroom window and bathing the Omega before him in bright sunlight. An hour ago he’d gotten off the plane after leaving the conference early. To enjoy his Sunday, as his mother had urged. If Leia only knew… 

“Can I lay on top?” Rey’s question startles him back to the present. He nods before maneuvering them carefully, cautious of their sensitive and locked together crotches.

When Rey settles on his chest, her weight is welcome. He feels an unbidden purr pulled from his chest. She lays her cheek down softly before tangling their hands together. He watches peacefully as she plays with his larger hand, tickling his wrist and tracing his palm lines. He’s almost lulled into sleep before her questioning voice rouses him.

“Did you mean it?”

He’s still purring and therefore his voice is quite deep, nearly cracking with the bass of it. “Did I mean what? That I would help you with your heat? That I liked your nest? That you were mine?”

All he gets is a sighed, “Yes.”

He thinks of how many times he’s thought of Rey’s heat, of offering to help whenever she announced to their friend group she would be unavailable for the next three days. He thinks of her scent and of how many times it’s drove him crazy with wondering what it might smell like mixed with his, rubbed on his sheets and the collars of his shirts, of her _wearing_ said scented shirts. He thinks of her quick wit, her penchant for insecurity in spite of how beautiful and deserving she is. He thinks of her infectious laugh, wide smile and glittering eyes. He thinks of how he never wants to possess her, chain her, own her, but maybe just a part; her heart. God knows _his_ already belongs to her.

And so he says, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did it get so fluffy, I have no idea. I set out to write filthy porn. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought <3  
> xx,  
> writing2savelives


End file.
